


Needs

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Alpha Series [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs address their needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

Returning to work was hard on Tony, but he sucked it up and did his best to act like nothing had happened. Some people watched him when they thought he wasn’t looking, others avoided him. He heard the whispers as he passed through the hallways. The ones who did speak to him generally seemed to be nervous or at a loss for what to say.

When it got to be too much, he made his way to Abby’s lab, where he always knew she was ready with a hug and a few kind words for him. 

“It’ll get better, Tony. I promise.”

“I know, Abs.”

After work Tony went back to Gibbs’ house. He needed some time and space to think and Gibbs wouldn’t be leaving the office for another hour or two. First he headed upstairs to take a shower, then he grabbed a bite to eat. Afterwards, he headed down to the basement. Working on the boat always seemed to help settle Gibbs’ mind and put his thoughts straight. 

Tony had never worked on the boat by himself before, but he knew the basics. It was the work that Gibbs enjoyed, not finishing the project. Tony could see that from the start. Gibbs made it clear that there wasn’t anything anyone else could screw up on the boat so badly that Gibbs couldn’t fix.

Tony smiled as he picked up a sanding block. The night was warm, so he was wearing his shorts, but no shirt. He kept his mind focused on the work at hand: smoothing the wood before him. He remembered to work with the grain, like Gibbs had taught him, and to sand in long, even strokes. The deliberate movements worked his muscles, easing the tensions of the day. Focusing intently on the work before him, he let all other thoughts slip away.

Suddenly he felt arms around him. He wondered when he had closed his eyes and if he had fallen to sleep. The arms surrounded his, as hands covered his own atop the sanding block. A nervousness caused him to tremble briefly until he felt another body bracing behind his and familiar lips pressing against his skin just beneath his ear. Relaxing, he allowed his head to loll back. “Jethro, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I heard you,” Gibbs said smoothly, “working on the boat. Thought I’d come help.”

“You came down to help me, help you?” Tony laughed softly, allowing his weight to fall against Gibb’s chest.

Gibbs nuzzled Tony’s neck and began swaying to an unheard melody. Tony relaxed, allowing Gibbs’ strength to direct the sanding, each stroke long and deliberate, across the wood.

“Can you feel it?” Gibbs whispered against Tony’s ear, his cock firmly pressed against Tony’s ass.

“Yes. Feels good. The smell of sawdust really does turn you on, doesn’t it?”

Gibbs laughed gently as he ran his hands across Tony’s flesh, stopping when they reached his shorts. “Not so much the sawdust,” he whispered against Tony’s ear. “More watching the human body at work. The muscles rippling under the skin. The way the hand moves and touches, works. I love feeling my body at work and I love watching others.” Shifting slightly, Gibbs ran his fingers along Tony’s arms, from the shoulders to the hands while pressing his lips against Tony’s back, between the shoulder blades. Breathing deeply, he rested his forehead against Tony’s back as he wrapped his arms firmly around Tony’s waist. 

They remained still for a few moments as Tony closed his eyes, reveling in the touch, the simple feeling of Gibbs standing so close and embracing him securely in his arms. “This is what I need,” he whispered. “Exactly what I need.”

“I’ve missed you. Being with you. I just, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It only hurts when you stay away. When you seem distant.” Turning in Gibbs’ arms, Tony cupped Gibbs’ face in his hands and kissed him as Gibbs allowed his hands to drop until he was kneading Tony’s ass.

Breaking the kiss, Gibbs stared deeply into Tony’s eyes, then pulled him close. Walking backward, he brought Tony along with him, shuffling slowly across the basement floor until they reached the nest of comforters and blankets Tony had brought down weeks earlier. Tony worked his hands beneath Gibbs’ sweatshirt and T-shirt, pushing them up to expose his bare flesh. Dropping to his knees, he kissed a trail along Gibbs’ stomach, then reached for Gibbs’ waistband where he paused and looked up into Gibbs’ eyes.

“Why did you stop?” Gibbs asked, his hands resting on Tony’s shoulders. “Not ready yet?”

“I’m more than ready. Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t freaking you out or something.”

Gibbs chuckled and dropped to his knees before Tony, allowing his arms to wrap loosely around Tony’s neck. His eyes locked onto Tony’s for a few moments before he pressed forward, his lips against Tony’s while his arms dropped to Tony’s waist, supporting him as he slowly pulled him down until they were lying beside each other. Driving in deeper, his tongue met Tony’s, hot and wet, as they wrestled.

Allowing his hand to drift down, Gibbs popped open the button on Tony’s shorts, sliding the zipper down slowly as he worked his tongue in Tony’s mouth. Pushing in deeper, he cupped Tony’s cock, then began rubbing it slowly, warming it with the friction Tony longed for. Beneath him, Tony moaned and squirmed in his arms, his hips bucking upwards pushing his cock against Gibbs’ hand.

“Greedy much?” Gibbs asked with a smile.

“Never wanted you more,” Tony panted, his hands reaching to push his shorts off, his body wriggling beneath Gibbs’ with the effort. 

Gibbs rolled off long enough to discard his own jeans, then grabbed Tony’s shorts and tossed them out of the way. For a moment, he looked down on Tony’s nude body, admiring it. “So perfect,” he said softly, pushing Tony’s legs apart and settling between them. He ran his hands across Tony’s chest, tweaking the nipples before lowering himself down and palming one nipple as he sucked the other, lapping his tongue against it, drawing more moans of pleasure from Tony.

Tony’s body felt warm beneath his, despite the coolness of the basement. Feeling the hard press of Tony’s cock against his skin, Gibbs was well aware that his partner was already turned on, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to tease Tony’s body at an agonizingly slow pace. Gibbs enjoyed being in control and he loved the control he had over Tony’s body when they were in the zone. 

Taking Tony’s nipple between his teeth, he flicked his tongue across it, then covered it completely with his mouth, subjecting it to the warm dampness. Pulling back a couple of inches, he blew across the nipple watching as it puckered and stood at full attention. A moment later, he assaulted Tony’s other nipple with the same treatment. Tony’s hips bucked up against Gibbs, his cock feeling neglected.

“Please,” Tony begged. “I need to feel you inside me. Connected to me. I need to feel complete.”

Gibbs planted a lingering kiss against Tony’s chest, then sucked against the skin above his heart, leaving his mark behind. Pushing back, he admired the red patch of flesh on Tony’s chest, wishing he could leave a permanent mark there. Cocking his head slightly, he studied it, drawing his index finger around the spot.

“I need to know what you went through,” he asked. “It’s made me crazy not knowing what they did to you.”

“Damn it, Gibbs! Can’t you fuck me first and then we can talk about this later?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Nope. I need to know what happened. I need to know how you felt. How you coped. I need to know how you made it through this without losing your mind. How you can want to be touched after being raped. I need to understand. I don’t know. I just. I just need to know.”

Tony sighed and relaxed against the comforter as he stared off into the distance, his eyes unfocused. “The only way I got through it at all was thinking of you. I knew you’d find me and save me. I knew I couldn’t give up. If I did, I knew I would never feel your arms around me again. You’ve become my rock, my center. I know it sounds stupid, but that’s what it feels like.”

“It’s not stupid,” Gibbs assured him, pressing another kiss against Tony’s chest.

“I feel pulled toward you. I couldn’t give that up. I knew I had to survive so I could be with you again.”

Gibbs nodded, giving Tony his full attention. His hand cupped Tony’s chin, turning it until they faced each other. Leaning in, Gibbs kissed Tony solidly. “I know you had no control over what they did to you. I won’t love you any less. I just want to understand. How did they take you? How did they touch you? What did they take from you?”

“You could just read the reports,” Tony said dryly.

Shaking his head, Gibbs pushed the issue. “They took something very precious from me. I wanted to give up, but I couldn’t. I pushed myself and everyone else. They were damned good, Tony. And I wanted to strangle every last one of them. I need to kill those demons. I don’t want to see red or be consumed by wondering what happened every time we. When we’re together. I need to expel that so I don’t have to worry if I’m setting off buttons in you or scaring you in some way. I’m so afraid that a simple touch will send you back mentally into that hell hole. I don’t want to do that to you. To us.”

Reaching up, Tony put his arms around Gibbs’ back, pulling him down until their chests pressed together, his mouth against Gibbs’ ear. “There is nothing you could do to take me back there. You’re the light I reached for to escape the darkness.”

“Tony, what happened? What did they do to you?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes! Yes, I need to know.”

“I’m afraid that telling you will change things between us. That’s what frightens me the most. Losing what we have together. What we had.”

“You’re not going to lose me.”

Tony nodded, then took a deep breath. “It didn’t happen the first few days. The first time was after I escaped. The youngest one, Ace, chained me in the bathroom so I could shower. When he came back for me, I attacked him the moment he unlocked the chain. We fought and wrestled, but I’d left my arms and legs soapy, so he couldn’t hold on. I tried to get through the window, but RD was out there, threatening me.”

When Tony paused, Gibbs reassured him by running his hand through Tony’s hair and kissing his neck.

“Ace took me into a bedroom upstairs and chained me to the bed, then kissed me. He chained my wrists and my ankles to the bed. I couldn’t fight. I couldn’t get away. I begged him not to rape me, but he said it would be worth an added charge. RD heard the commotion and found Ace raping me. Then Ace egged him on, too. He told RD to rape me. That it was better than jacking off in the shower.”

Gibbs slowly rubbed Tony’s wrists, wanting to erase the pain of being chained up and tied down.

“I wanted to die then. I couldn’t move. I didn’t want to eat. That’s when Jay came back. He wanted to know what happened and they told him. I remember he said they fucked the fight right out of me. It felt like they had. I barely remember them dragging me back down to the cellar and chaining be back up in the darkness. All I could think about was you. That you were going to come save me.” Tony choked for a moment. “I didn’t understand why it was taking so long.”

A strong hug from Gibbs helped Tony relax. “I was trying so hard to find you. Didn’t leave the office for days. I pushed the team. I pushed Fornell. I pushed everyone within reach.”

“I dreamt of you. Being with you. That’s what kept me going. Thinking of you, dreaming of you. Knowing I would see you again, that you would hold me again.”

Gibbs slowly nuzzled against Tony’s neck.

“I tried to block them out. There were questioning sessions and sometimes they’d beat me or fuck me if they didn’t like my answers, which they usually didn’t because I wouldn’t tell them anything useful. Sometimes they’d tie me to the post on my knees and forced me to give them blow jobs.”

“Did they hurt you?”

“Yeah, a little. Ace gave me some pain killers. I took them. I didn’t want to feel anything anymore. I just wanted it to be a blur until you rescued me.”

“Anything still hurt?”

“Just the memories. When I’m with you, it all fades away. I focus on you. I need you to erase the memories. Physically, I’m healed one hundred percent.”

Gibbs brushed the hair out of Tony’s eyes. “I want to erase those memories.”

“I want to kill off your demons,” replied Tony, pulling Gibbs into a kiss while spreading his legs further apart. “Need you. Need you inside of me.” Tony closed his eyes trying to block out the memories as he held Gibbs close to him.

Gibbs planted a lingering kiss against Tony’s lips, his hand gently holding Tony’s face for a moment before he reached for the lube.

Tony’s body was pliant in Gibbs’ hands as Gibbs spread his legs wider and began lubing Tony’s hole. As he worked a finger inside Tony, Gibbs nipped gently at Tony’s skin, trailing kisses along his abdomen, before dropping closer and closer to Tony’s groin. He nuzzled the hair around Tony’s cock as he continued thrusting the single finger in and out.

Tony’s moaned breathily as Gibbs licked a trail across his cock then took it into his mouth as he pressed a second finger into Tony’s hole, working slowly to stretch him. With his other hand at the base of Tony’s cock, Gibbs began slowly pumping the cock as he lapped around the tip, pulling back when he felt the pre-come.

The tip of Tony’s cock left a damp trail against Gibb’s stomach as Gibbs shifted his body, then leaned down for a kiss, one hand caressing Tony’s hair. “You are so beautiful,” he told Tony as he dropped another kiss against the base of Tony’s neck, then sucked lightly against the skin. Another slight shift had his own cock bumping up against Tony’s slick hole. Using one hand, he was about to guide it in when he felt Tony’s hands on his biceps.

Freezing in the moment, his eyes met Tony’s. He saw fear. “What? Too much too soon?”

“No,” Tony said in a soft whisper. “You should use a condom.”

“I thought we agreed it was better without one.”

“They didn’t. Three of them. They didn’t use condoms. Ever.”

Gibbs remained motionless for a moment, then nodded his agreement. Remembering Tony had brought condoms down before, he searched the area until he found the box and pulled out a single packet. “You should get tested.”

“I did. It’s negative. For now. The doctor suggested I use the condoms for a few months. If I continue to come up clean we’re golden. If not, I get treated.”

Using his teeth, Gibbs ripped the packet open, then rolled the condom over his cock. With one hand guiding his cock, he pressed the other against Tony’s cheek. Another kiss to the lips and Gibbs plunged deeply inside of Tony, watching his eyes for a reaction. 

Tony’s hands reached for Gibbs’ hips, pulling him in tight as he bucked his own hips upward. After licking along Gibbs’ jaw, Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs’, then pushed his tongue in further as he wrapped his legs around Gibb’s waist, undulating against him.

With slow determination, Gibbs took back the lead, directing the movements as he thrust in and out of Tony, giving them both exactly what they needed. He barely heard the soft shuffle of footsteps on the stairs.

“Damn it, Gibbs! Don’t you ever work on that boat anymore?” asked a familiar voice as the footsteps retreated back up the stairs.

Gibbs chuckled, pressing his cheek against Tony’s as he sped up his action. He could feel the ripple of Tony’s muscles beneath him and the sweat that began to build, then roll across Tony’s skin in damp trails.

Tony held on tight as he felt Gibbs’ orgasm take hold. Using his own hand, he brought himself to climax a few moment later, leaving them both panting heavily when Gibbs rolled off of him, welcoming the cool air against their bodies.

“Was that who I thought it was?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.”

“You going to start locking the front door?”

Gibbs rolled back toward Tony, planting a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. “Nope, but maybe I’ll start shutting the basement door when we’re down here.”

“When I was in college, we’d put a necktie on the door handle.”

After pressing another kiss against Tony’s forehead, Gibbs reached for his jeans and sweatshirt, dressing quickly. “Yeah? You do that, Tony. Next time.”

Tony watched as Gibbs ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, then shutting the basement door behind him.

In the kitchen, Gibbs grabbed a beer then headed out to the living room. “What now, Tobias?”

“Don't you have a bedroom, Jethro?”

Gibbs drank from his beer, then laughed easily. “I’m beginning to think you come over here hoping to catch some live action.”

“You’re still a bastard, Jethro. But it is good to see the sparkle back in your eyes.”

~~~END~~~  
May 8, 2010


End file.
